Organoalkoxysilanes having a ketimine structure are known in the art (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,019). The ketimine structure is inactive as such with its amino group remaining non-reactive. Upon contact with moisture or water, the ketimine structure readily degrades to regenerate a primary amino group so that the reactivity of amino group is resumed. By virtue of this characteristic, the ketimine structure can serve as an adhesion modifier when added to mixtures of an epoxy resin and a polyamide resin. It is also known from JP-B 57-11582 to use the ketimine structure as a curing agent. JP-B 2-19866 discloses that a ketimine structure-bearing organosilicon compound obtained by reacting an aminosilane with a dicarbonyl compound is used as an additive to polyurethane resins. JP-A 3-263421 discloses that the ketimine structure-bearing organosilicon compound serves as an adhesion modifier and curing agent in mixtures of an epoxy resin and a modified silicone resin.
Analyzing the ketimine structure-bearing organosilicon compounds used in these known resin compositions and adhesives, the inventor found that these compounds have not completed reaction and some of the amino group-containing organosilicon compound used as the reactant is left in the system. Since water resulting from the synthesis has not been fully removed from the system, the end compound contains a substantial proportion of oligomers and is not fully shelf stable.